Code Geass Megiddo OST
General Themes Opening Themes (OP): #Arrival of Tears from 11eyes #PAPERMOON from Soul Eater Ending Themes (ED): #Reason from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY #Life Goes On from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY 'Character Themes:' #Lelouch vi Britannia: Mask from Ace Combat 5 #Kallen Kouzuki: Erza's Theme from Fairy Tail #C.C.: Dante from Fullmetal Alchemist #Kaname Ohgi: Memory of Military Boots from Turn A Gundam #Kyoshiro Tohdoh: Mifune from Soul Eater #Diethard Ried: Threatening Sign from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Rakshata Chawla: Robot Academy from Xenosaga II #Sayako Shinozaki: Suzuka from Outlaw Star #Charles zi Britannia: Primarch Dysley from Final Fantasy XIII #Marianne vi Britannia: Les Soldats II from Noir #Schneizel el Britannia: Albedo from Xenosaga II #Cornelia li Britannia: ALOIVIA from Zone of the Enders 2nd Runner #Nunally vi Britannia: Aina from .hack GU #Bismarck Waldstein: Excalibur from Ace Commbat Zero #Johann Ernst: Extermination from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Gino Weinburg: Roxas from Kingdom Hearts II #Dorothea Ernst: Counterattack from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Michael O'Neil: Unexpected from Ace Combat Zero #Anya Alstreim: Treasured Memories from Kingdom Hearts #Suzaku Kururugi: Power Attack from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Nena Gurlukovich: Raging Raven from Metal Gear Solid 4 #Nonette Enneagram: The Viper from Devil May Cry 4 #Luciano Bradley: Accettami from Black Cat #Eule Dragumir: Masurao from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Monica Kruszewski: Neves from Zone of the Enders #Lloyd Asplund: Space Paranoids from Kingdom Hearts II #Cecile Croomy: Affection from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Nina Einstein: Silent Pain from Fullmetal Alchemist #V.V.: Albedo from Xenosaga I #Jeremiah Gottwald: For Liberty from Metal Gear Solid 4 #Kaguya Sumeragi: Peace from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Milly Ashford: Lullaby from Noir 'Organization Themes:' #Black Knights: Neo Zeon from Mobile Suit Gundam: Char’s Counterattack #Holy Britannian Empire: All Hail Britannia! from Code Geass #European Union: The Gallian War from Valkyria Chronicles #Schutzstaffel (SS): War With The Empire from Valkyria Chronicles #Chinese Liberation Army: League from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Geass Order: Sunset Horizons from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep #Four Holy Swords: Picaresque from Code Geass #0 Knightmare Squadron "Rei": Guren from Code Geass #13th Knightmare Squadron "Hannya": Take Off from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Knights of the Round: Contract with the Devil from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY Episode Themes Chapter 01 #The Black Rebellion: Hrimfaxi from Ace Combat 5 #Devastation of Japan: Into the Dusk from Ace Combat 5 #Before the Emperor: Mortal Sin from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood 'Chapter 02' #Meeting in Akasha: Villains of a Sort from Kingdom Hearts II #The Battle of Tripoli: Diapason from Ace Combat Zero #Lelouch vs. Hartmann: Contact from Ace Combat Zero #Schneizel's Call/Chat with Suzaku: Quiet Chat from Valkyria Chronicles Chapter 03 #Coming aboard the Avalon: Unified World from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #The Black Battleship: The Storm from Big O #Passing the Time: Lazy Afternoons from Kingdom Hearts II #Mysterious Force: Fifth Laboratory from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood #Fighting the Shadows: 8492 from Ace Combat 5 Chapter 04 #Return to the Ikaruga: Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts II #Lelouch's Memories: Lack of Power for Wisdom from Code Geass #Suzaku's Sorrow: Solitude from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Black Knights' meeting: Declaration from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Gino's Feelings: Grief from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Kallen's Dilemma: Resolve from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Chapter 05 #The Emperor's Jubilee: Waltz For The Moon from Final Fantasy VIII #The Emperor's Entrance: All Hail Britannia! from Code Geass #Lelouch and Kallen's Waltz: Butou from Fullmetal Alchemist #Alfred's Decisions: Homunculus from Fullmetal Alchemist Chapter 06 #Confronting Kallen: Eleven from Code Geass #Cornelia Preparing for Battle: A-LAWS from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Battle of Pendragon: Battlefield from New Mobile Report Gundam W: Endless Waltz #Knights of the Round: Contract With The Devil from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY Chapter 07 #Knights of the Round con't: Contract With The Devil from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY #Battle of Pendragon con't: Battlefield from New Mobile Report Gundam W: Endless Waltz #Power of the Queen: Avalon from Code Geass #Jeremiah's Return: Innovator from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Kallen's Feelings: Pure Feelings from Code Geass R2 Chapter 08 #Lelouch in the Abyss: Dive Into The Heart from Kingdom Hearts II #Reawakening: Devil Created from Code Geass #Ohgi's Offer and Lelouch's Despair: What Am I? from Code Geass #Gino's Pain: Roxas from Kingdom Hearts II #Visit from C.C.: Sorrow from Metal Gear Solid 4 Chapter 09 #Surprise Attack: Supercircus from Ace Combat 5 #Kallen Unleashed (Absolute Awareness): Beat the Angel from Tales of Symphonia #Return of Zero: PAPERMOON from Soul Eater #Disappearence of the Black Knights: Grand Fleet from Code Geass #Schneizel's Pondering: The Storm from Big O 'Chapter 10' #After the Battle: Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts II #Charles and Marianne: Girei from Naruto Shippuuden #Zero Squadron’s Downtime: Last Adolescence from Code Geass #Rikichi’s Hatred: Eleven from Code Geass #The Ikaruga Docks: Misenai Kokoro from Gundam SEED DESTINY #Okinawa: Moon Flower from Turn A Gundam / Village of the Dog God ~ Inugami Village from Shadow Hearts: Covenant #National Memorial: Saika from Naruto Shippuuden #Sayoko's Words: Resolve from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #The Downward Spiral of Suzaku Kururugi: Ice from Silent Hill Shattered Memories 'Chapter 11' #George and Ben: Boy from Britannia from Code Geass #George and C.C.: Resolve from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Morning in Okinawa: Shinjirareba Koso from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY #Diethard Reid: Threatening Sign from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Bismarck’s Warning: Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts II #Geass Order: Sunset Horizons from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep #Kallen’s Party: School Festival from Code Geass #Lelouch’s Confliction: Solitude from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Ruins of Japan: Trisha's Lullaby from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood 'Chapter 12' #Zero’s Plan: Occupied Thinking from Code Geass #Bismarck and Dorothea: Solitude from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Witch Princess vs. Ninth Knight: The 13th Reflection from Kingdom Hearts II #Kallen Confronting Lelouch: Love Song from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Rakshata’s Memories: PIANO TO ANNA from Mobile Suit Gundam UC #Viletta’s Request: Aqua's Theme from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep #Meeting Kaguya: Peace from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Zero’s Speech: Neo Zeon from Mobile Suit Gundam Char’s Counterattack 'Chapter 13' #Approaching Cloud: A Nearing Threat from Final Fantasy XII #Thoughts Before: Misenai Kokoro from Gundam SEED DESTINY #C.C.’s Prayer: Basch's Reminiscence from Final Fantasy XII #Our War Begins Now: FIRELIGHT from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Operation Tsunami: AVALON from Ace Combat Zero 'Chapter 14' #Pearl Harbor Raid: Invincible Fleet from Ace Combat 4 #13th Squadron's Debut: Take Off from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Suzaku's Continued Descent: Grief from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Schneizel's Message: Declaration from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Continued Raid: Battlefield from New Mobile Report Gundam W: Endless Waltz #Nunnally Again: Heero's Dream from New Mobile Report Gundam W: Endless Waltz #Lancelot's Approach: Contract With The Devil from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY